It Hurts
by Kitsune300
Summary: " You heard what Kiba said! If Blue was ment for Paradise she would have come back, but she hasn't." Hige wouldn't look at Bex now, he ignore her. Bex growled"Screw you Hige! Why can't you see how I feel about you! I know you still wish Blue was alive, but seeing you so determined not to let her go is hurting me Hige. " Hige shook his head "Bex, you don't….." HigeXOc Hex Onesho


**Please don't hate on my fanfic, I don't support BlueXHige so please respect that. For all my friends, I hope you enjoy this hex oneshot I loved writing it, and there will be more. Including Sibi and Tshauna. Sana © Sana4789 On DeviantART and Shauna © Wolfgirl50 on DeviantART. I don't own Wolfs rain either, it belongs to its wonderful creators. Bex © me (aka) Kitsune300**

Rain fell silently onto the gray paved streets; all over the city everything was calm. Just anougher average day…

Except for a 17 year old boy, who was sitting alone on some stone steps. He sat there, Hotdog in hand with a look of deep thought on his face. He sighed, his red eyes gloomy in the suns faint light. Then he looked toward the sky, one of his hands were tangled into his wild brown hair. The boy finished his hotdog and then shoved his hands in his hoodies pockets.

Suddenly a girl around his age comes bounding round the corner; she stops, as she catches sight of him. Her light gray eyes darken like the harsh stormy sea.

"Hige..." She whispers, her brown locks hiding her face. She walks over to him and plopped down beside him. Hige risks a glance at her, she is staring at him. He quickly looks away from her gaze.

"Hey Bex." He mutters.

She places a hand on his shoulder "We need to talk."

He raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow"We are talking, if you had noticed."

Bex scowls. "No, Hige. I meant talk about us."

"Us?"

She places a hand on his shoulder, her expression is sad.

"I don't get what you mean." He says.

"You do realise that Blue is dead right? That she won't be coming back..."

Hige glared at her and stood up "How do you know!? She could've been given anougher chance like us and the others!"

Bex sighed."Hige…If she had been. Don't you think that she would be here now!?"

Hige wouldn't give up easily.

She sighed" You heard what Kiba said! If Blue was ment for Paradise she would have come back, but she hasn't."

Hige wouldn't look at Bex now, he tried to ignore her.

Bex growled"Screw you Hige! Why can't you see how I feel about you?! I know you still wish Blue was alive, but seeing you so determined not to let her go is hurting me Hige. "

Hige shook his head "Bex, you don't….."

But she yelled at him "But, I do Hige! I-I love you..." Then she turned on her heel and ran off, leaving Hige standing stunned at the steps.

He stared after her, a funny fluttering feeling in his chest, he gasped.

"Oh Bex…"

**OOO**

Bex was sitting on an old wooden crate; kicking an old can around in the dust. Her hands fiddling with her precious gem stone necklace that dangled over her chest.

Bex's head swivelled as she sensed the pack behind her.

"Finally, We have been looking everywhere for ya, Bex." Her friend Shauna sighed, arms crossed.

Bex shrugged, she was avoiding looking at Hige. "All you needed to do was howl."  
Tsume glared at her "We did howl, numerous times! Yet you didn't answer us, so we have been working our ***'s off trying to find you!"

Sana stared at her, dark brown eyes wide. "Bex...You seem upset. Has something happened?"

She wouldn't meet her friends gaze"No…"

The packs leader, Kiba cocked his head "Doesn't seem that way."

Hige began to fidget uncomfortably, Bex still not looking at him. That's when Shauna out two and two together. She rounded on Hige.

"You!"She growled at him "What did you do!?"

Hige backed away, his hands waving in front of his panic stricken face. "What? W-why are you excusing me!?"

Shauna snarled at him "I got a feeling you did something!" She turned to Bex and knelt beside her."What he do to you?" She asked, voice full of concern.

Bex bit her lip."Nothing…"

Shauna raised an eyebrow "Don't seem like nothing." She wrapped an arm round her friends shoulder; Sana came over and did the same.

"Please tell us." Sana begged.

Bex sighed, and whispered sadly into her both best friends awaiting ears."I told him, that I love him."

Sana eyes widened but Shauna growled and stormed over to Hige. "You jack***!" She yelled at him "She told you she loves you and you freaking reject her!"

Normally Hige would be cowering away from Shauna's raised voice but this time he glared back. "It's not my fault I'm irresistible."

Then Shauna did something totally unsuspecting, she pulled back her arm and punched Hige straight in the face.

All of the pack was stunned, even Kiba looked surprised and that rarely happens. Tsume stepped forward and placed an arm on Shauna "I think you need to calm down now." He said to her, pulling her away. Hige wiped the blood from his mouth and rubbed his face.

Toboe gulped, wide eyed. "Why did you do that?"

Shauna turned to him "Cuz Porky deserved it, that's why."

**OOO**

Later that night as the pack was resting in an abandoned warehouse, Bex was still awake. She got up and walked up the old crumbling stairs leading to the roof, when she reached the top she breathed in the cool air. She sat down and looked over the edge at the empty streets below. She had been in her wolf form but now turned into her human one instead. She sat, staring up at the sky. She lay back and stared at the stars, her eyes filled with sadness.

"My life is seriously screwed up..." She muttered.

From the stairs, Hige sat crouched. He had noticed her get up and was watching her. Bex stood up and sighed, she turned toward the stairwell and noticed Hige sitting there.

Hige blushed, as he was caught in the act. Bex raised an eyebrow "What do you want?" She asked him. "Obviously not me."

Hige sighed he got up and walked closer to her, Bex backed away slightly. "Bex…" He said.

She stared at him, dark gray eyes filled with sorrow "Hige, you've hurt me enough."

Hige rubbed the back of his head "Bex, listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you…I never knew you felt that way about me."

Bex glared at him"Oh really. Don't you remember when you first met me? Before you ever met Blue? I thought we had something back then…But I guess I was wrong."

Hige shook his head; one of his hands grabbed hers. She pulled away."Don't!"

Yet Hige wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her into him. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "Are you trying to hurt me on purpose now?!" She cried.

A deep pain ripped through Hige's chest _Oh Bex… I'm so confused._ His mind whispered to himself.

Bex pushed him away"*** off." She muttered.

Hige pulled her close again; he stared into her eyes "No." Bex tried to escape from his grasp but he held onto her tightly. As Bex squirmed in his grip, Hige lost his footing and they both tripped. They rolled over on the hard floor until, Hige was atop Bex. Both blushed furiously.

Hige had his hands placed both sides of her, trapping her beneath him. A playful smirk formed its way onto his lips. He leaned closer, and whispered in her ear.

"Show me how much you love me."

Bex stared up at him "What?" she asked.

"You heard me" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Bex blushed.

Hige leaned closer still and closed the gap between them. Bex was frozen for a few seconds before she unfroze and wrapped her arms around Higes neck, pulling him closer. As they kissed, it was like both had been thrown into Paradise.

When they pulled away, both were breathing hard. That's when Hige knew.

_I understand now…Blues gone, but Bex is still here. Her heart beats for me, she loves me. I'll do anything for her. It was obvious the first time we met that we had something..I just hid it deep. But now I know that...I love her._

"Bex." He whispered her name, grinning down at her sheepishly. "I love you."

She couldn't help it she blushed.

"Positive?"

He smirked"Absolutely." Then he leaned down again, and just lay there. With her, in his arms.

**Ta Da!  
Hope you guys like this, please no flames it's my first Wolfs rain Fanfic. **

**Keep on searching for Paradise, until the end**

**~Kit~**


End file.
